The Hunter is a Devil
by MellindaHightop
Summary: Take places after "IBCAOF" but before "Hammer of the gods" When Jesse Turner ran away from home that night he thought he'd be living alone from them on. What he didn't expect was the existence of a second antichrist.
1. The start

Take places after "IBCAOF" but before "Hammer of the gods"  
Based off my own headcanon. The lower leveled demons in charge of birthing the antichrist aren't told when to expect the Morningstar to return. Sadly demons don't make very good parents, and both antichrist born before Jesse are able to escape from their demonic parents.

* * *

The low bass thumped loud enough that the walls shook even from the outside. The people outside rushed passed the hostel, trying to ignore the sounds from the building. One figure stopped walking and stared up at the shaking walls, forcing the others to move around them. A sigh echoed into the frozen air and they moved forward and into the hostel.

The inside was much warmer than it should be. The air was stifling and heavy, scented deeply with sex and weed. The figure stopped short and let the scent wash over them, indulging in the scent of sin for a moment. Shaking their head the figure traveled deeper into the hostel, eyes darting around at every passed room.

A few held couples or groups in the midst of their passion, unaware or uncaring of the eyes on them. Some pulled away from their haze long enough to call for their watcher to join them, flashing lust filled gazes as their red eyes traced the watcher's figure. A polite smile crossed the figure's lips, followed by a shake of their head.

The figure moved on, still searching for whatever drew them into this den of sin. Tilting their head the figure turned into the last room. Parting a curtain of beads they were greeted by a wave of sweet smelling smoke. Blinking away the curls of gray that came with the smoke the figure frowned down at the pile of bodies.

"Caleb" It was amazing how much could be packed into that word. Disappointment, anger,annoyance, and boredom all combated in the word. A pair of bloodshot eyes blinked open from the head of the pile. When they locked onto the figure in the doorway the face paled.

Caleb pulled himself out of his haze and away from the bodies. He kept his gaze on the figure, still wrapped in the layers the protected them from the outside air despite the heat in the room. He cleared his throat and tried to find the words.

"It's good to see you again. What brings you to Moscow?" Caleb's voice was rough and gritty, laced with a faint accent. The figure just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the nude figure in front of them. Caleb shifted slightly, grabbing his robe to cover up.

"I found him"

He slipped slightly, catching himself on the wall as he stared at the other. His mouth worked silently for a moment before he swallowed deeply.

"You found him? Jesse?"

"Yes. The littlest antichrist."

….

Jesse looked out the blue ocean, his feet buried in warm,wet sand. It had been five months since he left his home for Australia. He was living on his own, using his powers to get what he needed. Food stores delivered to his home, clothing stores did the same. The electric and water companies kept the power in his home. Using his powers with intent wasn't that much different than when he was doing it without knowing. He lived alone, mostly because he didn't want to end up hurting someone.

A shadow passed over him, someone had moved in front of the sun that shone behind him. Jesse turned around quickly to stare up at whoever had found him. A pair of mismatched eyes stared down at him, left eyebrow raised slightly.

"You are a very difficult child to find." Jesse took a step back, finally getting a good look at the person. A woman, shorter than both his mothers, was standing in front of him. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her feet were planted deep into the sand.

He supposed that she was pretty, for a girl. Her skin was paler than a lot of people's, and her hair was a really odd shade. Like it couldn't tell if it wanted to be red or blonde and came out a penny color, it was held up in a braided bun. It was the eyes that were holding Jesse in place though. Her right eye was a light china blue, almost white in the sun, the left was deep brown almost black.

Jesse blinked up at her, still standing in the water as she stood in the sand. He was dressed in swim trunks and she was in a full outfit of cameo pants and a black tank top. He was barefoot and she was in black boots that went up under her pants. He frowned tightly, wrinkling his nose.

"How did you find me?" he asked, shifting under her gaze.

"I went to your old home." The eyebrow raised slightly higher "The pictures of this country spelt out where you went quiet nicely."

Jesse blushed slightly, remembering the large poster and pictures that were above his bed back in his old home. "But how did you find me here?"

"I know the signs. I just found the stores that were delivering without paperwork and those that couldn't remember the address after they delivered. This was the third place." She nodded slightly, head tilted to the side. "Again, you are a rather difficult child to find little antichrist"

Jesse flinched at the name, but the woman's voice held no malice. Only fact.

"You know what I am"

"It's hard not to know another of my own"

He looked up at her suspiciously. "You're an antichrist? I thought there was only one."

"Of course I am. The low level demons responsible for our birth were only told that they're needed to be an antichrist up and running for when Big Daddy got popped from his box."

"Isn't he out?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then why aren't you helping him?"

"Why aren't you?"

Jesse stared up at her, blinking slightly. It was odd to be looking at someone who knew what he was and was still near him. She smirked slightly before bending down to look him in the eyes.

"I know this is scary, kid. Trust me, a couple of years ago I was feeling the same thing." She gave him a tired smile "You ain't alone kid. I'm just like you, only older. And guess what, there's another antichrist who's older than both of us. His name is Caleb"

The woman's eyes were opened wide, letting Jesse see the truth behind them. He didn't trust her though. For all he knew the demons were using her to track him down.

"Will my powers work on you?"

At this she paused, her forehead wrinkling for a moment. "No...at least not as well. Ya can't kill me, but you can bang me up pretty well"

She stood upright again, dusting her knees off. Jesse stepped out of the water, coming closer to her. The woman made no move to grab him, merely tilted her head to the side and let him move around her.

"So why are you here?"

"I wanna help you."

"Help me what?"

"Learn. Grow. Be better than what the black eyes thought you could be"

"Why?"

She laughed softly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Because you remind me of myself, kid. A young antichrist on the run from the very people who can help. I can teach you to control and hone your powers."

Jesse watched her for a moment, feeling something in himself loosen at her words. He came closer to her, now within reach of her hands. He could see her nails were long and painted a shocking orange color. Tilting his head up he gave her a hesitant smile, she returned it with a soft one.

"You know my name. What's yours?"

"Kerri ... my name is Kerri"

* * *

And they're you go!


	2. With Great Power

Second chapter. Reviews are love people!

* * *

Jesse puffed slightly, his arm dropping to his side as he whined in the back of his throat. It had been a week since Kerri found him in the Outback. Since then she'd been working him nonstop at his powers, trying to get him to hone in on them. They'd spent the last week in some rundown motel in the middle of nowhere.

He looked over to the woman who was laying on one of the beds, frowning slightly as she flipped the pages of a worn journal. When he asked about what she was trying to find he got a bored gaze and a roll of her eyes. Jesse was learning quickly that Kerri didn't answer any question that she saw as pointless. Which turned out to be most questions.

Whining softly again Jesse looked back to the empty couch in front of him. He was supposed to be casting an illusion of a happy family on the couch and make it real. It was different than just changing the function of a joy buzzer and more difficult to control.

"You were able to ruin and kill a few people without even trying Jesse. I doubt you're really having this much trouble."

Kerri was now standing behind him, still frowning. He looked up at her, trying to give her his best puppy dog look. Despite it being almost two in the afternoon she was still dressed in a pair of boxers and an oversized band shirt. He had no clue who Godsmack was, but he guessed it was their music she was often pumping through her headphones half the time.

She yawned loudly as Jesse gave her a disbelieving look, rubbing out the waves her hair had taken from her braid. It was odd to see her with her hair down, the copper penny colored mop hung somewhere between her shoulders and butt when it was left down. Kerri blinked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Oh he was supposed to answer her

"I didn't know I was doing that!"

"Which means that now that you know it should be even easier"

He felt a small push of her own power and suddenly the scene he was supposed to be projecting was playing on the couch. It was a mom, a dad and a little boy all seemingly chattering away happily. Jesse could see their mouths moving and them shifting on the couch, but he couldn't hear anything.

"It's not working."

"Yes it is."

"But I can't hear anything!"

"True, but you know it's an illusion." Kerri moved past him, a small wave of clove scent following her. "That's the beauty of an illusion. You only need to do half of the work and your target does the rest."

"But why do I need to know this?"

He pouted slightly when she turned to him again, her arms coming up to cross over her chest. Kerri narrowed her eyes for a moment before opening her mouth. Jesse jumped back slightly when instead of words a series of chirps and whistle came out. Her mouth moved in normal words though.

"What was that?"

"The reason you need to learn to control your illusions. Caleb and I have come up with a way to communicate with each other without humans overhearing us. If you can't control your illusions you won't be able to understand us."

Jesse's eyes widened as he stared up at her, trying to figure out what she meant. The last week had shown that Kerri had a lot more control over her power and was stronger then him. She had easily teleported both of them to this hotel and gotten a weeks worth of food delivered to the room with no questions.

Kerri wasn't someone he wanted to upset.

With a small huff he looked back at the illusion playing on the couch. He wanted to be able to do that. He wanted to be strong like Kerri was. Jesse just didn't know how to channel his powers like she was trying to get him. And he knew he was disappointing her.

The woman had turned from him and was still chirping and whistling, obviously speaking under her breath about him. Feeling tears welling up in the back of his eyes Jesse kicked at the carpet, head hanging low. He looked back up at the illusion and focused hard, trying to change the color of the mother's dress.

_Chirp...chirp...whistle...chirp "Can't believe it's this hard to teach him how to do something so simple."_

Jesse's head snapped in Kerri's direction, eyes wide when he realized that she was chirping and whistling again. Had it been a fluke? Maybe she had slipped back into English while he was busy with the illusion. Shaking his head he started to focus on Kerri this time, trying to understand her words.

_Chirp...chirpchirpchirp...whistle... "Granted I was raised longer, but damn even Caleb was pretty good by the time I met him. Maybe I'm expecting to much. I mean I've know all of my life and he's had only a few months on this."_

"Kerri?"

A sigh answered him. "Yes Jesse?"

"What do you mean you were raised longer?"

The woman froze dead in her pace, turning on her heel to stare at him. Her hair was falling into her right eye, leaving only the dark brown eye seen. Kerri was silent for a long moment before clicking her tongue.

"You understood me?"

Jesse shifted slightly under her gaze, watching her eyebrow jump up and then rest again. The silence stretched between them when suddenly her lips jerked upward in a slight smile. It was more than he had gotten for most of the week. Licking his lips he gave her a small smile in return.

With a motion of her fingers the illusion still playing on the couch disappeared, leaving the moth eaten fabric empty again. Kerri moved quickly back to the bed, grabbing the journal from it's resting place. She moved to sit Indian style on the comforter and patted the space next to her. Jesse crawled up and sat close, looking down at the yellowing pages.

"This journal used to belong to the hunter than killed my parent six years ago. He took me in and taught me after that."

"A hunter took in an antichrist?"

"He never found out what I was. By thirteen I had pretty good control." Jesse looked up at her, seeing the left corner of her lips were hiked up again. He turned back to the journal, tilting his head at the block hand writing that filled the pages.

Kerri flipped a few pages from the back and showed him a list of names and numbers. Next to the names were either a black star, a red star, or a bluedot. Jesse couldn't help the confusion that covered his face as he looked back up to her.

"Black stars mean the contact is dead, don't bother. Red stars mean that the contact is hostile and not to be trusted. Blue dots are contacts that can be trusted, and who to go to if anything happens to me." She explained, trailing a neon orange nail down one of the pages. One of the names didn't have any symbol next to it.

**Bobby Singer.**

Jesse felt the blood rush from his face when he saw that name,remembering Sam and Dean and how they told him they were taking him to Bobby. He must've tensed or shown fear on his face because the book suddenly snapped closed and Kerri was frowning down at him.

Clearing his throat slightly Jesse looked up at her, trying to calm down slightly. Sam and Dean had promised that going to Bobby's would help him. He wanted to trust them, but he wasn't so sure.

"I know that name."

"How?"

"Two hunters came to my house. They wanted to take me to him."

"Oh? They thought it would help?"

"Y-yeah"

"Who were they?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester"

* * *

Dun dun dun...I'm lonely


	3. Some familiar faces

I wanna thank SPN Mum and Souless666 for reviewing and alerting this story. You are the two I know who are reading this so this is for you!

* * *

"Um...Kerri?"

"Is it life or death Jesse?"

"...No."

"Then go try on the clothes."

Jesse looked over his shoulder at Kerri. The woman was seated not far from the dressing room, buried in a book. To keep a low profile her eyes were covered by a pair of small sunglasses. He looked around the store again before focusing on Kerri.

"Kerri" He whined softly, trying not to draw attention from any of the store employees. The book drifted down slightly, Kerri stared at him over the rim of the book. Jesse gulped softly before straightening his back to look her in the eyes.

"Should we be here? I mean I did run away from home."

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't run away. I went to your parents before they went to the cops. The Amber Alert was never sent up."

He stared at her with wide eyes as she went back to reading her book. The words _'Helter Skelter' _flashed at his as the book resettled in front of her face. Shifting slightly he moved into the dressing room. All the clothes fir him and actually were pretty good. Jesse came out dressed in black loose jeans and an Incredible Hulk t shirt.

"They fit?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Making the clothes would just be an illusion. You'd be walking around naked as a jay bird, but everyone would think you were wearing clothes."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at that, smiling up at Kerri when she stood up. She tucked her book back into a messenger bag she used before holding out her hands or the pile of clothing. He followed her to the counter, his fingers gripping her belt loops. At the counter Kerri paid for the clothes with a small pile of bills.

They left and headed out to the restaurant that Jesse had pointed out on the way into the store. Halfway there he suddenly paused, tugging at Kerri's belt loop.

"Kerri...how the heck did you pay for my clothes?"

With a small chuckle she pulled out a small pile of white papers. They were the shape and length of dollar bills.

"It's a small illusion. Tomorrow the illusion will be gone."

Jesse blinked as Kerri tucked the papers back into her wallet. They entered the restaurant and took a seat in the far back.

"So...what did you do to my parents?"

Kerri clicked her tongue softly, tapping a nail on the table. She was silent before sighing and shaking her head.

"They believe that your birth mother came and took you home. If anyone asks them you're spending a year getting to know her."

"How'd you do that?"

She shrugged slightly, reaching up to scratch under her bun.

"It's something I can't teach you. Memory manipulation isn't my skill. Caleb came in from Russia to help me. Your parents believe that you are safe with your birth mother, isn't that enough?"

Jesse looked down at his menu, frowning slightly. So far Kerri hadn't let him met Caleb himself, only telling him after the fact that she had talked to him.

"Why can't I meet Caleb?"

"Because Caleb is a useless piece of shit that's only good when he's sober. I don't need his bad choices mixing in with your life right now."

The answer surprised him, out of everything he was learning about Kerri he would've thought she wouldn't answer him or tell him it's none of his business. The sudden answer and the growl her voice had taken was odd.

"Bad choices?"

"Caleb is everything that an antichrist shouldn't be. He's a coward, he buries himself in drugs and sex. He only helps me when I twist his arm hard enough to break it in three places. You're at an age where his choices could affect your growth."

"So you're protecting me?"

Kerri glared at him over the edges of her sunglasses, eyes narrowed tightly. Jesse wisely dropped his eyes back to his menu, giggling softly. He felt lighter knowing that Kerri did care enough to want to keep him safe.

The waitress soon moved over to them and got their orders, cooing over Jesse for a moment when he asked if they had chocolate milk to go with his chicken fingers. Kerri just ordered coffee and a BLT sandwich. Their food was delivered speedily and Jesse tucked in quickly enough.

"So why are we in Sioux Falls?"

"I plan on dropping in on a friend"

…

Sam groaned softly from where he was draped on the couch, an ice bag pressed against a forming bruise. He and Dean had gone toe to toe with another ghoul and come out with more than a few bruises. Dean had to get a few stitches along his ribs, so they were staying at Bobby's until he was healed enough to go hunting again.

The old grump had grumbled about having to go shopping for more food, but he ruffled the boy's hair on his way out to his truck. Sam closed his eyes and sighed deeply, nestling further into the couch to try to relieve the pressure on his back and leg.

A low rumbling purr sounds from Bobby's front yard, startling Sam out of his daze. If it wasn't for the fact that he could hear Dean moving around upstairs he would've sworn it was the Impala pulling up. Shifting upright Sam cocked his head, trying to make out the sounds. Whoever was out there was just idling in the front yard.

Pushing himself off of the couch he walked over to the front door, wondering if maybe a Hunter had come looking for Bobby. Sitting in the front yard was a white Harley Davidson with two riders. Both of their helmets had tinted visors and Sam couldn't see their faces, but the rider in front had her coat unzipped. She was turned half in her seat and seemed to be arguing with...a child. The second rider was a child.

After a beat the front rider nodded and the child slipped off of the back of the bike. Sam felt some of the tension release from his shoulders when he saw that the child was wearing full riding gear as well. The two riders looked at each other for a moment before the child pulled their helmet off.

Sam felt like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the face of the child. He almost couldn't believe it. There was no way.

"Jesse?"

* * *

Ya'll are probably getting tired of me ending like this lol


	4. Our Lives

Here's chapter four! It's mostly info that's already been said, but I promise this story is gonna pick up

* * *

There had been a bit of chaos when Bobby had pulled after Jesse and his friend. Dean and Bobby had both started shouting, Sam had gone and checked Jesse over, and the woman he had come simply sat on her bike and stared at them from under her helmet.

When the noise settled down Bobby was the one to turn to her.

"And who the hell are you?"

Jesse laughed loudly as she dropped the kickstand down and shifted off of her bike. She pulled off her helmet and gave Bobby a bored look. The woman yawned softly before she finally answered, her tone flat and disinterested.

"Normally I wouldn't answer that question. My name really isn't anyone's business unless I want it to be. But considering Jesse...I may as well. My name is Kerri."

Sam blinked her, taken aback how the woman, Kerri, spoke to Bobby. Like he was something to be crushed under her boot. Jesse frowned up at her, trying to glare her down. Kerri just lifted her eyebrow at him, smirking slightly.

"So...you're taking care of Jesse?" Sam asked, looking at the woman. She was leaning against her bike, arms crossed and back straight. He could make out the twin holsters under her jacket. It was her eyes though, the dual colors pinning him when she looked at him.

"Not much of a choice. It's either train him or have him wreck another city." She shrugged slightly, rolling her shoulders back.

"Wait...you're training him?" Bobby sputtered slightly, staring at the girl. "How in hell can you train an antichrist?"

"How indeed?"

Sam did not like the tone her voice took.

….

"So you're another antichrist?"

"Yep"

"I thought-"

"Everyone thinks there's only one antichrist"

They had moved inside now, Kerri was sat down on a chair directly under the Devil's Trap. The woman simply kicked her legs up to rest on the arm if the chair.

"Mind if I smoke?" She asked,tilting her head back to look upside down at Bobby. The old man waved his hand at her,grumbling under his breath. She shrugged and pulled out a small silver case, inside were black cigarettes. She held one between her lips as she used a zippo to light it.

"Anyway. There's me, Caleb, and Jesse. Caleb is hiding in Russia and the kid and I are here." Kerri blew out a ring of smoke as she spoke, watching it drift to the ceiling. "Caleb is going on thirty three, Jesse is eleven, I'm almost twenty."

"But why have multiple antichrist? Isn't one enough?" Sam asked, looking between the two. Jesse had been seated in front of the TV with cartoons playing. Kerri tilted her head further back so that she could look at the boy.

"The black eyes that birth us, they're stupid. They don't know whenever an antichrist is already walking. That and when he disappear we drop off their radar. They panic and suddenly it's all hands on deck"

Kerri waved her hand idly in the air as she spoke, the cherry end of the cigarette blazing slightly. She yawned, stretching out on the chair before looking over to Sam and Dean.

"Caleb ran away from home. He didn't mean to of course, but he did. Wound up is Moscow of all places. Still there actually."

"How do you not mean to run away from home?"

"When you're an antichrist it's easy. See something on the TV, pass a picture and you really wanna go? Poof, no more antichrist"

"What about you?"

Kerri took another drag of her cigarette, laughing slightly around the stick in her mouth.

"I was raised by my parent. Must've been for, oh, thirteen years. "

"What changed?"

"A Hunter came and killed my parent. Took me in after he did"

"A Hunter took you in? And he didn't find out about you?"

"I was thirteen. I just watched this human take out my parent, and then he's looking at me. I wasn't an idiot."

Bobby shifted, staring down at Kerri with a frown. "Who was the Hunter that raised you?"

Kerri clicked her tongue, a smirk on her face as she tapped the ash from her cigarette to the floor.

"Hills. Jeffery Hills"

At the name Bobby tensed tightly, gripping the arms of his wheelchair until his knuckles turned white. Sam and Dean looked over to him, both frowning in confusion. Kerri chuckled softly, her free hand reaching up to mess with her bun.

"Yeah. Raised me for six years. Nice man, I think I miss him."

"He's dead?"

"Half a year ago. Died during a hunt if you wanna know."

Jesse turned the TV off and came over to the small group, climbing up onto Kerri and sitting on her stomach. The woman huffed when he settled, glaring at him. He simply responded with a stuck out tongue. She rolled her eyes before tapping her cigarette again.

"Anyway, now it's me and the kid hunting."

"How'd you find my house?"

"Jeff's journal. When he passed I kept it, and your address was in it. So I figured I would drop in on his old friend" Kerri said with a bright smile and a wave over her free hand.

"Really?"

"No"

* * *

Yes. Kerri is a bitch.


	5. We Fight

Here's chapter five! There is some action so enjoy!

* * *

After their illuminating talk that afternoon Kerri had skipped out again, calling over her shoulder for Jesse to be in bed by nine tonight. The rumble of her Harley was cut off quickly and when Sam checked the window she was long gone.

Bobby had taken the kid into the kitchen and sat him down with a sandwich. Sam took a seat at the table across from him.

"So that Kerri chick. She any good at taking care of you?" Sam asked as him softly, folding his hands on the table. Jesse chewed into his sandwich and shrugged slightly, looking up at him.

"She's okay. I mean...she doesn't really know how to take of a kid I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"Just some of the stuff she says or does. Kerri likes to curse around me, and she smokes a lot. She stays up really late pouring over different books and sits on the bed smoking as she does." Jesse shrugs again, pulling a piece of crust off of his sandwich.

"She doesn't...uh...watch adult films in front of you? Does she?"

"Huh? Kerri doesn't watch TV. She's either asleep, reading a book, or out doing whatever she does when she leaves me alone"

"And she does that often?"

"A few times. I've only been with her for two weeks. Mostly she's out when I'm asleep and is back when I'm waking up. That's why she wants me in bed at nine, so I'll be awake when she comes back in."

"Does she ever tell you where she goes?"

"Sometimes. If she goes out of the country she'll bring back breakfast from wherever she went. If she stays in the country we'll go out to a diner for breakfast."

"But she does take care of you? Feed you, keep you in good clothing?"

"Yep! We even went clothes shopping this morning!"

"That's good" Sam chuckled, letting Jesse finish his sandwich. The kid burped softly, laughing at the sound.

"She's also teaching me."

"To control your powers?"

"Yeah, Kerri knows a lot of tricks and stuff!"

Sam nodded as Jesse took his plate to the sink. He had been worried when he saw Kerri's nature. She seemed to brash, and almost to...demonic from the half hour that she had been here. Jesse seemed happy though, and seemed to be comfortable enough around her.

"So, what all has she taught you? Any cool things?"

"Yeah! She's really good at illusions and is teaching me how to do them. I'm getting better."

"Are you?" Sam smiled as Jesse hopped back into his seat, smiling widely at the questions

"Kerri is way better, she can make anything! I can make small illusions, but Kerri once filled an entire diner with people. They talked and there was noise like a real diner."

Sam shifted in his seat at that. Illusions took a lot of skill to get right, and Jesse was saying that Kerri could do them without much trouble. It made him uncomfortable to think that someone that powerful had just been in Bobby's house.

Jesse didn't notice how he was acting to the news and kept chattering on about how Kerri was teaching him how to use different powers and how to hone his skills. He happily chattered about the different foods she had brought him from wherever she was, or the few cities they had gone through.

He let the boy talk about the last two weeks, nodding and smiling. Jesse seemed happy enough and while Sam didn't trust Kerri yet it seemed like she was trying to help the kid out.

"So Kerri is pretty good to you?"

"She's really nice when she wants to be."

….

The bar was filled with smoke and the crack of a pool game. Kerri blew a curl of smoke into the air, smirking as the scent of cinnamon and honey filled her nose. Djarum Blacks were her favored brand, mostly for the scent. The bartender slid her a shot of scotch, giving her a nod as well.

Tapping the ash off the end of her cigarette into one of the ashtrays she downed the shot quickly. Shaking her head slightly at the bite she chuckled. It had been a while since she had straight German scotch and the taste was stronger than she remembered.

She tapped the bar for another and suddenly shifted in her seat. Someone had come up behind her and was towering over her. Taking another drag on her cigarette she turned on the bar stool and looked up. It was a bear of a man, all shoulders and chest.

"Can I help you _drug_?" She asked, purposely dropping a Russian word at the end. The jawline of the man twitched for a moment.

"Scotch is a strong drink for a little _m__ädchen_like you" He growled out, leering down at her. Kerri rolled her eyes and blew a line of smoke into his face.

"I'm stronger than I look."

The man laughed and leaned closer, smiling widely. Kerri couldn't help the wrinkle of her nose at the sight of his blackened teeth. When she took a small breath in though she froze slightly, then a smirk crossed her lips.

"Are you _m__ädchen_? Maybe we should see about that?"

Taking a final drag from her cigarette Kerri half turned and stubbed it out in the ashtray. Leaning up in her seat she blew a ring of smoke into his face.

"You smell like sulfur"

The man froze and it gave Kerri enough time to grip the back of his hair. With a quick move she was out of her seat and using the momentum to slam is face down into the bar. Letting him go she hopped back, arms at her side as she waited.

The man reared upright and turned to her, his eyes now completely black and nose broken and bloody. He took a clumsy swing at her, trying to use his body weight to overtake her. Kerri's smaller frame meant she was faster than him, and she dropped under his arm. Coming up she grabbed it and twisted it to an odd angle.

Holding it tightly she kept twisted until she felt the muscles in his arms rip and the man growled out in agony. Smiling wickedly she dropped his arm and moved in closer. Her nails dug into the scene of his face, ripping his skin open as she used her strength to force him back.

Kerri followed him back,crowding him against the bar again. By now the others in the bar were on their feet and shouting as they watched the match. With her free hand Kerri reached down and grabbed on of her guns.

"Now I know for a fact that even if I kill the body you'll keep fighting me." She teased as she pressed the gun into his temple. He was sweating as he stared at her, black eyes wide with fear. "So..."

Trailing off Kerri smiled again before pistol whipping him and sending the man to the floor. She held her gun loosely at her side, watching him stand upright. He turned to her and growled, trying to figure a way to take her down.

Tilting her head to the side Kerri regarded the others that had gathered. A few in the back had black eyes as well, but they weren't joining in the fight. The man she was facing finally made another move.

**_BANG!_**

The people behind him were sprayed with blood and brain matter as the man dropped to his knees, the back of his skull blown out. Crouching in front of him Kerri gripped his hair and made him look her in the eyes.

"Get out of him" She growled and threw him away from her. As he landed face down Kerri watched the black smoke that made up the demon pour from the corpse's mouth and escape into the air. She turned her attention back to the other demons.

They pulled further into themselves, trying to move away from her line of sight. Holstering her gun she turned to the bar and brushed the glass away from it.

"Give me a reason not to call the cops."

The bartender stared her down from the other side. She gave him a small smile, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"It was just a bit of stress relief. Now about that scotch?"

* * *

Drug= Russian for friend

Mädchen= German for girl


	6. The Plans

Sorry this took forever and a half. I'm applying for college and getting that done. More than that I finally have a Beta! Please welcome Tamnation to the family!

* * *

Kerri hated hiking. She hated nature, she hated trees and grass. Spider webs and twigs were also high on a list of things that needed to be hated.

So why was she hiking up this stars forsaken mountain in the middle of Germany?

With a soft sigh she relaxed against the side of the mountain, glancing down to see how high she had gotten. The hiking trail had been left behind about six miles back and now she was free climbing up to the cave she spotted.

Her bag thumped heavily against her back, the two bottles of vodka she had bought from the bar before leaving sloshing around. She gripped the rock face as she pulled herself higher up, keeping an eye on the cave opening. Thankfully being an antichrist lent a benefit of inhuman strength.

A final pull and she was sitting at the mouth of a cave, her legs swinging freely over the edge. Huffing slightly she reached into her bag and pulled out one of the bottles. Pulling the cork out with her teeth she held the bottle into the cave and wiggled it invitingly.

"_T__rinke mein Freund_?" She teased, glancing over her shoulder at the cave. There was a deep growl from inside the cave and a deep shuffling sound drawing closer. A long fingered hand, deep green and covered with vines and leaves, reached out and grabbed the bottle from her.

From inside the cave she could hear the bottle being drained, then the clink as it hit the ground and rolled back to the entrance. Taking the bottle from the ground she stuffed it back into her bag. She needed to get on this one's good side, and littering wouldn't help that.

"What do you want with me demon spawn?" The voice was powerful. A low rumble of a mountain slide mixed with the soothing sound a river. It set Kerri's teeth on edge and she tried to hide how she stiffened at the sound. The power it the voice probed her.

"I need help."

"So you have come to this forgotten one."

"Not all have forgotten."

"Enough have. My power wanes as the ages pass and the forest grows smaller."

Kerri looked back into the cave, seeing the moonlight reflect off of his eyes. They were gold and pupiless as they stared back to her. She took a breath in through her nose, trying to stare the other into submission. The battle of wills was lost though as she flinched her eyes away from him.

"Do you know that the end of the world is happening right?"

"The Judeo-Christian apocalypse? Good. Let the humans who have taken my forest and home burn for their crimes."

Kerri growled low in her throat, feeling her power creep under her skin. She wasn't stronger than him, but she would be able to go some damage. The creature inside chuckled darkly, obviously able to tell what she was thinking. It made Kerri's lip curl in disgust that something was poking around in her mind, but she needed to calm down. Otherwise that climb was for nothing.

"If the archangels gain their vessels it'll be more than the humans who burn."

Silence answered her. Apparently he hadn't thought about this. Good, it meant she had some ammunition against him.

"You think they'll settle all of this in one fight? No. They will fight until the world is nothing more than a burnt shell. Nothing will survive their fight."

He shuffled in the shadows, still staring at her. But the gold had lessened, he was pulling his power into himself again/

"I need help." Kerri repeated, her lip twitching slightly at that. She really hated repeating herself.

"What do you need demon blood?"

The woman released a sigh when his tone turned from scorn to questioning. This just got a little easier.

"You know of the Winchesters?"

"The brothers. Yes. Their reputation proceeds them even here in the wild."

"I need them kept busy."

Silence again. The pause between them stretched for a while, and Kerri started to worry that he wouldn't play ball.

"Busy?"

"I know you Rübezahl. You may be Lord of these mountains but at your heart you're a Trickster."

He hissed at the name, but she needed his attention.

"I don't want them dead. The angels have already proven once that death won't stop their plans. But I need them kept busy."

Rübezahl moved to the entrance of the cave with her. The giant once towered the trees, but the foresting in the area took most of his power, now he kept to a smaller frame. The vines and leaves were wrapped around his entire form, and he stood in varying shades of green.

"So you want me to...bother them?"

"Keep them on their toes. Make it hard for the demons to get Sam Winchester alone, and the same for Dean Winchester."

"What would this accomplish demon blood?"

"Well for one it might delay them from saying yes to the dicks, for two...it'll give me time."

"Time for what?"

"To find a better way to stop this."

Both antichrist and Trickster were silent, reflecting on what had been said. Kerri's eyes watched the movement of the stars, Rübezahl's were pinned to his dwindling forest.

"I will help demon blood."

"Tha-"

"Leave me."

Kerri was surprised the the curtness, but nodded her head. She stepped off the edge of the cave's mouth, letting her body free fall for a moment. A small push of her power and she, her bag, and her bike were outside a hotel somewhere inside Berlin.

She checked into a room, ignoring the clerk's shock at how rough she looked. With his silk vest and tie he would look even worse than she did if he tried free climbing up a mountain. The door was shut and locked behind her and she finally relaxed.

Placing her wards around the room she went to shower the mountain off of her skin. Half an hour later she pulled out a small phone book from a hidden pocket in her bag. The names had the same marks from Jeffery's journal. Kerri stopped in the R's, trailing a finger down to the name _Rübezahl _and marked it with a blue dot.

Putting it back in it's pocket she walked to the large bay window. Sighing deeply the woman overlooked the city, wondering about her plan. Could she stop this before it happened.

Or was her father's blood too strong to stop?

* * *

Ta-Da!


End file.
